


Waves and Promises

by ThennaryNak



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, using Syo instead of Shou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThennaryNak/pseuds/ThennaryNak
Summary: Cecil wants to get closer to the ocean even if it means fighting his fear of water. Or CecilxSyo fluff very loosely inspired off the latest card set in the Shining Live game.





	Waves and Promises

The sparkle of the ocean as the sun began its descent grabbed Cecil’s attention. It could match any jewel he had ever seen yet was vastly more interesting with its ever changing nature as waves moved across the blue-green surface. Catching glimpses as he worked at the seaside restaurant and during their performance only enchanted the prince more.

Glancing around he noted the rest of the group was just wrapping up the closing tasks for the restaurant. Or most of them were, Ren had already taken to lounging on of the chairs outside as he traded words with an irate looking Masato. Camus was under the shade of an umbrella trying to look as dignified as he could as he wilted from the heat of the day. Otoya and Syo looked to be taking the last of the chairs inside so they could finally lock up. Surely he would not be missed if it were only for a minute or two. 

With that in mind he slipped away from the restaurant and headed down the beach towards the tide. He kicked off his sandals to enjoy the feel of warm, soft sand beneath his feet. When the texture of the sand changed to something firmer and the waves crept closer he stopped.

As beautiful as the water was there were whispers in the back of his mind reminding him of just how dangerous it could be. And not just because he did not know how to swim. Ren was telling Syo earlier about sharks that would swallow him in one bite and squids that would drag him out to sea. The smaller idol may have just scoffed at the warnings but Cecil was not as brave. 

The feel of another hand against his own startled him. Before he could pull back whoever it was had taken a firm grip of his hand. Glancing over his whole body relaxed when he saw the familiar figure of Syo next to him. 

Looking out at the ocean the other idol commented, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Yes.” A pause. “Though a little scary.”

“Then just hold onto me. I’m a pretty good swimmer.”

“But what about the sharks and squids?”

Syo gave him a puzzled look for a moment, then shifted to slightly annoyed. “That was just Ren trying to tease me. And even if they were out there I would still protect you. No matter what.” The final part came out tenderly and with a gentle hand squeeze. 

Cecil nuzzled the shorter man’s hair, taking in the sweet scent of the strawberry shampoo and a trace of salt water. “I love you too, my prince.”

The blush on Syo’s face even spread to his ears at that. Then suddenly he turned his head, raising his free hand to cup Cecil’s face as he pulled him down for a kiss that was greeted eagerly. 

Cecil was not sure how long they stood there kissing, but when the waves brushed their feet he longer felt scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep being frustrated at the lack of Cecil fics here so I will try my best to fix that. I have no set pairing for him though, but I do prefer him with either Syo and/or Natsuki so that will be most of what I will be writing.


End file.
